


Sweet Monster Love

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Lunar Legends, Not Epilogue Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Luna enjoys a not-so-quiet moment with her family.





	Sweet Monster Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/gifts), [Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts).



> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: Second fic! I am on fire!!

(^^)  
**Sweet Monster Love**  
(^^)

 

Scorpius raced down the hall, screeching and flapping his arms. Astoria was right behind him, hands stretched out before her and fingers curled into faux claws. Her loose hair streamed out behind her like flames. Every few feet she spared the breath necessary to give a threatening roar. The portraits on the walls just rolled their eyes, used to the antics of the manor’s inhabitants, but the unicorn that had been grazing in the landscape near the library disappeared into the depths of the painted woods with a swish of silvery tail.

Luna and Draco stood as the pair charged through the open doors of the library. Draco knelt down to scoop up the little boy as he ran by, immediately standing to hold Scorpius over his head. As Scorpius’ screeches devolved into giggles, Luna greeted Astoria with a soft kiss. Through the contact, they exchanged energy, kissing with their magic as well as their bodies.

“Hello, wife,” Astoria whispered against Luna’s lips when the kiss ended.

“Hello, wife,” Luna returned. She pulled away to turn towards where Draco was holding Scorpius. The three-year-old immediately held out his arms for her to take him. Unable to resist her son, she did so. She then began to pepper his face with kisses, exaggerating the smacking sound of each one. Scorpius made laughing protests but didn’t wiggle to get away.

“ _Mitéra_ , stop,” Scorpius cried out finally.

Immediately, Luna pulled back, respecting his assertion of autonomy. It was a deliberate choice they had all made when they decided to create Scorpius. They would teach him that his choices were his own from the very start, in order to strengthen him against the manipulations that had tainted their generation and ones before it. Their son was too precious to risk.

Looking over Scorpius’ head, Luna saw Astoria and Draco finishing their own greeting. No matter how common a sight it was, Luna would never get over how beautiful they looked together. Astoria had all the sturdy vibrancy of a hibiscus in bloom while Draco had the pale magnificence of the stars for which he had been named. That they both loved her, however differently, amazed Luna at times.

When Astoria had approached her to bear their child in the hope that the combined weight of the Malfoy familial magic would subvert the blood curse of the Greengrass family, Luna would not have predicted the love which had grown between them all. She had not been expecting to be a part of a family again, not really. Her grandfather had been tossed out of the family when he had fallen in love with a veela. Her father had merely compounded the issue when he had married her mother, a Greek witch of unknown heritage. When the dust of the War had settled, Luna had expected to be alone. Her father had been killed when he had failed to turn over Harry to the Snatchers, and he had been her only family after Yaya had died in her third year. For the first two years after the War, that expectation had been true.

Then Astoria had brought the two halves of the Malfoy family back together.

A year later, they had rebuilt the Rookery into a small manor that they decorated with heirlooms from all of their families. A year after that, they had formally bonded. The next year had given them Scorpius and all the _wonders_ of parenthood.

“Tea,” Scorpius said as his stomach grumbled demandingly. Luna laughed and pressed another kiss to his nose. Letting her partners have a brief moment together, she carried the toddler from the library to get the aforementioned meal. “Cucumber and tomato samwiches!”

“A wonderful idea, my love,” Luna agreed as they twirled their way back down the hall towards the kitchen. The dance drew another round of giggles from Scorpius, distracting him from his hunger.

All little monsters need regular feeding, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: MC4A; House Competition (Term 4); The Nautical Ship Challenge  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Role: Player (7th Year)  
> Category: Pre-Round Challenge  
> Prompt: Aya (Character/Ship)  
> Representation(s): BC Use; Magic; Draco Malfoy; Fluff; Triad; Parents; Malfoys; Luna Lovegood  
> Bonus Challenges: Bandstand; Lettuce Hold Hands; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Ladylike - Loud; Nontraditional; Rediscovery; Unicorn; Three’s Company; Sitting Hummingbird; Machismo - Soft; Strange Potatoes; Infinity)  
> Secondary Bonus Challenges: SHoE (Terse); SS (Schooner)  
> Word Count: 654 words


End file.
